Hair Grease, Car Oil, and Leather Jackets
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Remy is a greaser and his gang as well as Rogue's don't want them together. Soc and Greaser side plots. Inspired by, but not based on, SE Hinton's The Outsiders. ROMY KIOTOR and other.
1. First Contact

**This story is inspired by, but not based on, S.E. Hinton's novel ****The Outsiders****. I have become obsessed with that book and Greasers in general (however I still don't like **_**Grease**_** that much…go figure.) POV will change from chapter to chapter. M'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of ****The Outsiders ****or X-Men Evo. They belong to S.E. Hinton and Marvel respectively. **

**With that said, I present you with: **_**Hair Grease, Car Oil, and Leather Jackets**_

First Contact

The movie hadn't been too hot. The acting was bad, the plot line was crummy, and I had had to go to the bathroom for the whole time. Needless to say, my bladder hurt like hell and I couldn't wait to get home.

A car passed by. "GREASER!" I heard someone yell from inside the Mustang. I didn't give it a second look. I don't care much for what people think. I'm a greaser. We're not _supposed _to care. And at any rate, I had my brothers, Henri and Emil. Them and the gang. That's all you really need in life. A family and a gang.

I flipped up the collar of my leather jacket. The wind was picking up and my neck was getting chilly. I turned a corner and went on walking straight. There was nothing like a long walk home after a dumb movie. The stars were out and they looked amazing. I'm not one to get into stars and stuff, though. That was Emil's area of expertise. I was into cars, bikes, and girls.

Henri wasn't really like Emil or me. He had a steady girlfriend, Mercy. She was nice. She wasn't greasy, but she was super cool. She had a light laugh and was really good looking. No one in our gang could quite say how she and Henri hooked up. It just happened, and most of the guys just assumed that that was the way it had always been. Henri and Mercy. They were like peanut butter and more peanut butter. It just made sense. He was 22 and the only reason he stayed behind with my brother and me was because he didn't want to go into the "family business." My dad and aunt were gone a lot so that left him to raise the two of us.

Emil was a little wilder. He was 15, making him two years younger than me. He didn't have a steady girlfriend, but he always had a girl on his arm. He would date a girl for about a month. Then he would break up with her. It annoyed Henri to death (not as much as me, but we'll get to that.) He was known as the 'cute' one out of the three of us. He hated Socs, but that never stopped him from dating a few of those girls. His actions usually lead to a fight between him and a couple of Socs, but he had a switch, and Emil was not afraid to use it. Despite his reputation for being the most confrontational of the LeBeau boys, Emil loved to watch the stars. He always said there had to be something more out there than greasers and Socs and girls. He just had to find it.

I was more like Emil than Henri…only worse. While Emil would date his subjects, I was more of the "love 'em and leave 'em" variety. Henri was always on my case about it. "Girls are not toys, Rems," he would say, "You can't just toss them to the side when you get bored." I never paid him much attention, though. It didn't matter to me. I wasn't responsible like Henri nor was into finding something more than a greasy life like Emil. I was happy where and how I was.

I finally got to our neighborhood and found all the guys in my front yard. There were my brothers, Piotr (Pete), Bobby, and John St. John (John John). They were the best friends a guy could ever ask for. They were different, and yet, we were all the same. Whether it was the life we had to live, or the fact that we all had to lean on each other, I will never know.

Pete was the newest member of our little coalition. He was 18 and huge. Pete easily towered over Henri, who had been, up to Pete's arrival, the tallest of us. He, his parents, and sister moved here from Russia. He had an accent, but it started to dissolve as he hung out with us. He was quiet and shy. However, he told me that once he got out of high school, he was going to get a job and get his family out of the slums.

"I love you guys," he had said, "but I don't want my sister to grow up with violence and smoking."

I had laughed when he said 'smoking.' But I could see where he was coming from. There is a lot of underage smoking here, me being a prime example. I could see why he didn't want his sister to grow up this way. Illana was a nice girl. If anyone didn't deserve this life, it was her.

Bobby's story is a rather sad one. His parents hated each other. When Bobby was 7 and his brother, Ronny, 5, his parents got a divorce. The custody was split. His mom got Bobby and his father Ronny. Unfortunately for Bobby, his mother could not afford to keep him and herself financially stable. She ended up buying a house in our neighborhood and Bobby joined us for the friends. His father and brother, on the other hand, lived on the West side. His father was a bank broker and therefore, Ronny was a Soc. Bobby and Ronny didn't talk much. Bobby wanted to reconcile with his brother though.

"No reason why we can't be brothers…just because I'm a greaser and he's a Soc. It shouldn't matter."

I doubt Ronny felt the same.

Then there's John St. John, better known as John John. He didn't have a story. He was 19 and living here because he wanted to. He liked our 'gang' and liked to get into fights. Nothing more to him.

"Hey, Rems," said Bobby as I opened the gate to join them. He was smoking a cigarette despite his age of 16. He flicked away the ashes and took a long drag on it. I saw the ember glow a bright orange and die as he blew out the smoke. "Me and Pete were thinking of going out later, you in?"

I had to think about it. Henri wouldn't be happy if I came home late. But on the other hand I didn't care.

"Yeah, I'm in," I said as I took a seat next to Henri. He rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm and John John offered me a cigarette. I took one and lit up. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever the wind takes us," Bobby said jokingly as he took another drag on his cigarette.

He was wearing a white T-shirt under his leather jacket. His faded blue jeans were ripped in several places and his blonde hair was greased back carefully. His icy blue eyes were full of laughter and jokes. Typical Bobby.

"And where might that be exactly?" Henri asked.

Henri was always the responsible one. He wore a tight black T-shirt and jeans. His hair wasn't greased back so it fell over his eyes lazily. He was wearing an expression on his face that said, "You can go, but no trouble or else."

Pete shrugged and said, "Probably out to the drive in. They're showing a new Newman movie I want to see."

Henri nodded his head at Pete. I think the only reason he was cool with me going was Pete. Pete was responsible. He never drank, smoked, or got into fights when he could avoid it. Henri liked that. He constantly asked me why I couldn't be more like Pete and less like me.

"So it's settled then," I said as I threw my cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out. "What Newman movie is out, Pete?" I asked.

"_The Young Philadelphians._" Pete answered happily.

Pete loved Paul Newman. Pete said it was his eyes, but I think it was something more. It was the way Newman presented himself. It was the pride Pete could see in his dazzling eyes. It was the way Newman gave off an air of confidence and happiness, even when he wasn't. Pete wanted that. I could tell.

The sun started to set, and Bobby said, "We better get going you two. With Pete there, we'll have to wait in line."

Pete punched Bobby playfully in the arm, "I saved my money for a week to see this. We're going through the line."

"But Pete," I said as we walked down the street and to the drive-in, "if we sneak in, you won't have to use that hard earned money."

Pete rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

The gang liked giving Pete a hard time. It was something to do, and Pete always knew we weren't serious. He was the straightest one of all of us. People liked him for it. I liked him for it.

We settled down in the section for no cars. The movie commercials with the dancing Cokes started to play, and I put my feet up on the chair in front of me. I started to turn my head and my eyes landed on two girls.

One was short and had brown hair pulled back in a careful ponytail. She wore a pink skirt, a white shirt, and a pink cardigan. She had blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Her name was Kathrine "Kitty" Pride. She was paper shaker, and Pete had a huge crush on her.

But she wasn't who I was interested in. It was the girl next to her. She was wearing a black skirt with a green top. Her reddish brown hair was wavy and she had the most unusual bangs. They were white and framed her face. She didn't look greasy, but she sure didn't look like a Soc. She had pale skin and green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Hey, Bobby," I asked, "who's that _petite?_" (Did I mention I knew French?)

Bobby looked over my shoulder to where I was staring, "Oh, I forgot, you hadn't gone to school this week."

Unbeknown to Henri, I_ had _ditched school all that week. But the way I saw it, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, who is it?"

He sighed, "Her name is Marie, but I know some people call her Rogue. Don't know much beyond that. You Pete?"

Pete shook his head, "I have her for algebra. She's smart."

I smiled. Smart huh? This would be fun.

I got up and left my two confused looking friends in my wake. I went up to the two girls sitting at the other end of the seats. I was in front of the two of them before Bobby and Pete could register what was going on.

"Hey, Kitty," I said friendly as I leaned on the rail in back of me. She looked up and her blue eyes sparkled.

Kitty and I weren't exactly friends. But we've known each other our whole lives. When we were in grade school, I would get in trouble almost every other day for pulling her pigtails. But the presence of a familiar face always made her blue eyes dance.

"Oh hey Remy," she said. (You can tell we weren't close since she called me Remy instead of Rems.)

"Well, Pete," I started to lie, "wanted to talk to you about something. There's like a dance coming up right?"

Kitty nodded and began to smile. She had a boyfriend, but they were constantly on and off again. And I could tell she liked Pete, even if she couldn't. Besides, her the on and off boyfriend, Lance, was a total square.

"Oh," she said and her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink, then she turned to her friend and said, "I'll be right back, Rogue."

She left and I sat down in her vacant seat.

"I don't think we've met," I said, "I'm Remy Etinne LeBeau." I said lightly.

"Marie," she responded, "just Marie."

I didn't make a comment about the name Kitty had called her. _Rogue. _Must have been a name only her friends could call her. I was determined to be allowed to call her that, maybe.

"So, you new here?" I asked.

She nodded her head and kept her eyes on the screen. The credits to the movie were already starting, but I hadn't noticed.

"Then where you from?" I asked hoping to get her to talk.

"Mississippi." She said.

"Get out!" I said, "I'm from Louisiana originally. What brings out all the way to Bayville?"

I saw her eyebrows raise ever so slightly, "Do you think just because we're both Southern we're gonna be friends?"

I decided to pretend I didn't hear that.

"You, know, I could show you around sometime…" I started.

She shook her head and that caused me to stop mid-sentence, "If only you were as smooth as your hair you'd realize I wasn't interested."

My mouth stayed open. How could she not be interested in me?

"What," I asked.

"I've seen your kind before. They're everywhere." She said.

I began to take offense. I know, Greasers aren't supposed to care, but when someone says something like they're better than you, I can't help it. She didn't know me. She didn't know my life, and like hell I was going to take that.

"My kind?" I asked angrily, "You mean Greasers?"

She shook her head again, "No, I had some Greaser friends back in Mississippi. I'm talking about girl hunting players."

I was taken aback. She didn't know me, how could she…?

"Kitty's coming back," she said.

And sure enough Kitty was back.

"Thanks, Remy," she said, "I have a date for the dance on Friday."

I nodded my head. "Later Kitty," then I nodded my head to Marie, "Marie."

She nodded her head at me too. And then I saw a smile on her face, but I didn't understand it.

Greasers aren't supposed to care. Greasers aren't supposed to show emotions. But Marie touched me in a way. I'm not going to say it was love at first sight, but I was interested in a way I had never before been. As I watched _The Young Philadelphians _with my buddies, I wondered about school on Monday…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**END CHAPTER! Now before I ask some questions to you guys, I want to say something, the next few chapters will be more like flashbacks from the other Greasers. I want all of them to have their own personalities and problems. If I make background stories for all of them it'll help with their side plots. Objections? (Real question there by the way) Socs will be introduced soon, and I have a little nickname for our beloved Jean =) **

**Alright, so tell me what you think, what I should do, and anything else in a review. Till next time, this is MisfitGirl13 signing off. **


	2. Bobby and the Great Dane

**Chapter two will be about a certain boy named Robert…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and therefore shouldn't be sued =)**

Bobby and the Great Dane

Anyone who knew me then would have told you I was the happy go lucky greaser. Apparently, those are rare. Greasers naturally have a tough life, you see. Shit seems to always happen to us, but we take it as best we can. Even though I was always trying to make life better for my buddies, mine wasn't exactly…great.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why we're always fighting now!" A shadow yelled from the kitchen as my brother, Ronnie, and I sat in the living room wide-eyed and scared.

"We have to fight," yelled a distinct womanly voice, "because you're always going around with other women. Or should I say girls, Will?"

I looked at my little brother. I was only two years older, but I knew he leaned on me for support. I would never know how much he did. Maybe he never _really_ did. Either way, I put my arm around him and whispered, "It's ok, Ronnie."

He nodded his little head and his red hair went up and down with it. His blue eyes were the same shade as mine and they still held innocence. At five years old, they should.

"I don't have to take this, Will," said my mom in a deadly calm voice, "I'm taking the boys and leaving."

She walked into the living room to find us on the couch, huddled together and staring with our identical blue eyes. She smiled, but it was painful. I might have been only seven, but I could tell.

"Get your things, boys. We're going on vacation." She said.

Vacation. That was a nice way of putting it. Really she meant we were leaving and one of us would never see the other in the same light. But that's getting ahead of myself. At that moment, it didn't matter. For now, Ronnie and I would stay brothers.

XXXXXXXXX

"Miss Bass," said the man in the strange suit. He was tall and had thick black hair. His eyes were milky brown and his skin was lightly tan. He spoke with conviction, as if everything he ever said was true and nothing would ever change that.

My mom turned around and said, "Yes?"

He looked down at my brother and me. He smiled and I saw that his teeth were perfect and white. I didn't like him. He was going to give bad news. I could see it in his smile. It wasn't happy.

"I'm afraid," that was all I needed to hear to know it wasn't good news, but he continued anyway, "that you won't be able to keep both of them."

My mom didn't scream. She didn't shout. She didn't even look upset. She just walked forward and asked one question that consisted of one word.

"Why?"

The man sighed, "The judge wants duel custody. You will take the eldest and your ex-husband will take the younger."

I didn't have a clue as to what any of that meant. I was the older one, so did that mean I was staying with mom? But Ronnie was my brother. He couldn't go anywhere, right?

"And I can't fight it?" asked my mom.

The man shook his head slowly, deliberately. "The judge is faced with a problem. What kind of person takes a child away from his mother? But what kind of person takes a father away from his son? He feels this is the only way."

"To hell with ethics," my mother said softly so Ronnie and I wouldn't hear, "I want them both!"

The man shook his head again and placed a hand on my mother's shoulder, "I can't do that Miss Bass. I'm sorry."

He walked out then and I never saw him again.

XXXXXXXXX

Christmas that year was spent at my dad's house. The tree was beautiful in his living room. Huge and wide. It had all of the charm of a classic movie and was as green as nature. I was in awe since the tree my mom and I had put up was a mere four feet and aluminum.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," said my dad as he handed over a brightly wrapped package. I smiled and took it from his cold hands. I slowly unwrapped it. The package behind the paper was a new Tonka truck.

I smiled like a good boy and thanked him. Ronnie smiled too.

"Ain't this great, Bobby?" he asked.

I nodded, but I really wanted to go home to my mom.

XXXXXXXXX

_Five Years Later_

"Oh," my mom sighed as she opened the door to our new home. To be honest, the house was terrible. It was tiny and dirty. The paint was peeling off in certain places, and the light came through dust covered windows.

But I couldn't let her think I hated it. We couldn't afford to live in our old house. This was all we could have. It wasn't my place to complain.

"It's fine mom," I said and put my arm around her shoulders. I might have been only 12, but I was already slightly taller than her. Not that that's saying much.

She smiled at me and said, "I know, I'm just so used to our old house." I nodded in agreement. I honestly couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better. I was missing our old house too.

"Look," I said, "there are some kids outside, I'll go see what's up, and tonight we can unpack."

My mom didn't argue. I think she wanted to be left alone, and she wanted me to make friends in my new neighborhood. I didn't have many back on the West side anyway.

I didn't say that I thought the boys outside were hoods. There was one older boy who looked about 18. He was tall and lightly tanned. There were two younger boys with him that could have been his brothers. Then there was another boy who looked older than me with red hair. But they all wore leather jackets, and their hair was slicked back.

I walked outside and wondered over to them. I tried to smile but all that came out was a painful grimace. I hoped they didn't catch that.

One of the younger boys, who I decided was older than me, noticed my painful smile and asked, "Hey is something wrong?"

His brother, the older one asked, "You the new kid?"

I nodded my head slowly. I couldn't show that I was scared. People get jumped for looking scared.

"Well," he said, "My name's Henri. This here," he pointed to the first kid that talked to me, "is Remy. That," he pointed to the other kid, "is Emil. And this here," he pointed his thumb at the red head, "is John."

I introduced myself, and they opened up. Just like that. They accepted me. For the first time, I felt like I had a real family.

XXXXXXXX

_3 years later_

The bell rang for third period. I stood up and watched as Pete walked out ahead of me. Pete was a nice guy. I have to say, it felt great to no longer be the new kid in my neighborhood.

I gathered my notebook and turned to the door when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I started as I went to the floor to gather my things.

"No," said a soft, feminine, voice, "it was my fault."

I looked up to see a girl in front of me helping me pick up a pencil. She had pale skin, green eyes, and hair to match. She was wearing a soft cotton shirt and a long skirt that reached just below her knees. She looked me in the eyes, and they quickly faltered away.

"Sorry," she said.

I stood up; she followed my movement.

I stuck my hand out and said, "My name is Robert Drake. But all my friends call me Bobby."

She smiled and said, "Lorna. Dane. Lorna Dane."

"Nice to meet you, Lorna Dane," I said.

"You…you too."

XXXXXXXX

The weeks passed by since that day. I always sneaked glances at Lorna when the bell rang for third period. Pete eventually caught onto my hanging back.

"Why do you take so long, Bobby," he asked.

"Oh," I said as I watched Lorna file past me, "no reason."

I saw her smile softly when she heard what I said. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot for the rest of that day. I felt like I was building up to something. But I couldn't really put my finger on it. It was just a good feeling. Almost like I knew something good was on the way.

XXXXXX

The feeling finally made sense on November 25, 1958. The bell rang for 3rd period, and as always, I lagged behind Pete waiting for her to pass by. She did, only this time she didn't walk all the way into the room. She stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"I think that if you were to ask me to be your girl, I might say yes," she told me quietly.

I smiled at her. I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth though, so all she heard was, "Oooo anna e my gir?"

She laughed a light and delicate laugh. Then she nodded her head.

On that day, we became a couple.

XXXXXX

The next few months were flawless. She came to my house and I went to hers. She met my friends. I should have known something was up when she wouldn't let me meet her friends.

"They," she said, "wouldn't understand."

I didn't care at the moment. So what if her friends didn't like my greasy hair or leather jacket? I had the prettiest girl in school on my arm.

Of course, the gang tried to talk me out of it.

"She isn't good for you Bobby," Remy said to me one day while we were smoking in front of his house.

"Yeah," chimed Emil, "she's got Soc written all over her."

I looked at Pete and waited for him to say something. He didn't disappoint, "I don't want you to get hurt, Bobby."

I blew off their warnings and took a drag on my cigarette. Like I said, what did I care?

XXXXXX

However, my perfect world that I had created that consisted of Lorna and me, came crashing down on March 19, 1959. I called her. I wanted to go the movies. She said she felt sick and wouldn't be able to make it.

I accepted that. I sat around the house. Then I had an idea. I could go to her house and offer her some company. She would be thrilled to see me!

I piled in my old truck and drove downtown. When I turned in her driveway, I was surprised to see a mint green Cadillac. The first thought I had was that Ronnie had a car like that.

I walked into the house and into the living room. On the couch, I saw Lorna tangled in my little brother's body. The flowers I brought her fell to the floor and I turned and went back to my truck.

Lorna and Ronnie came out after me. Lorna was crying and Ronnie was smirking at me from the porch. I didn't hear anything Lorna said, all I saw was Ronnie, and all I wanted to do was punch his face in.

XXXXXX

I went back to my neighborhood. I didn't tell the guys. I never did. To this day they don't know. They don't need to know. I went on being happy, cracking wise, and saying dumb stuff.

Ronnie didn't even bother to stay with Lorna. I heard the rumors in school. He just wanted an easy lay. Ronnie went on to tell me, "Why would anyone choose greasy trash, when they could have high class?"

That hurts coming from your brother. But that's ok.

I just shrug it off and make a lame joke about it.

**XXXXX**

**End chapter 2. What did you think of Bobby's flashback? Anything I should add in future chapters? Anything I should change for future chapters? And what about the Romy? (it's coming, I just want an all around story too.) All comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome! **

**EDIT: The years were a bit off in this chapter. 1956 should have been 1958, and 1957 should have been 1959. If you count their ages, Bobby was 12 in 1955. If the story says "Three years later" He would be 15 and the year would be '58. Sorry for the mistake. New chapter is almost ready =)**


	3. Jean the Soc Queen

**Emil will be enlightening us today…**

**DISCLAIMER: Because owning isn't everything, right?**

Jean the Soc Queen

The name Emil LeBeau might not mean much to someone who's not from here. But in this town, my name is famous. Either you love me, or you hate me. There is no in between. My brothers tell me I leave no room for in betweens. It's one extreme or the other.

XXXXX

_1955_

"Emil," Henri called as I sat in Remy's and my room. Our room was small and had one window that faced the street. From it, I could see a mover's van and a boy of about 12 picking up boxes and such.

"What?" I called back to my brother.

"Just come down here," Henri yelled back. I didn't want to get in trouble with my brother, so I just sighed and made my way down the stairs. I saw Remy coming back up with a smirk on his face.

"Emil," he said as he chuckled softly, "You sure did it this time."

My eyes widened in fear. What could he be talking about? Did Henri find out about that fight I had with that Soc over that girl? I was going to get it if he did.

I found Henri in the living room waiting for me. "Henri," I said, "I didn't mean to get into a fight! They were asking for it!"

"What are you talking about, boy?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. He crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed at me; Henri took in a deep breath and then asked, "Did you get in a fight, Emil?"

I reeled. This hadn't been what he was calling me down for. What to do. What to do…

"No," I said nonchalantly. He raised his right eyebrow in suspicion. I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Well," he said, "we'll talk about that later." I sighed a breath of relief. "But you're not off the hook for that." I sighed again. This time it wasn't in relief. "I called you down here, actually, to ask if you knew anything about that new kid."

I shook my head. I didn't know anything about him. "I see him once in a while at school. But I never talk to him."

Unbeknownst to Henri, the only reason I didn't know anything about the guy was because I was too interested in the _femmes_.

"Alright then," he said, "now about this fight…"

"I told you," I said in reply, "they were asking for it."

His eyes, once again, narrowed at me, "Why would you say that?"

I took in a deep breath. If I was going to get out of whatever punishment he was thinking of, I would have to offer a convincing story. "I was walking out of class and some guys bumped into me," I said, "But they didn't help me pick up my stuff. They started calling me 'greaser' and said I shouldn't even be in school." I watched his face to see his reaction. "Then one of them hit me, and I defended myself. That's what happened, honest."

He raised his right eyebrow again. I could tell he didn't buy my story for a second. "So," he said matter-of-factly, "If I were to call the school and ask what happened, that's the same story I would get?"

I let out a sigh of defeat. "No."

He smiled, knowing he had beaten me, "Now, what story would I get?"

"You might hear something like I was hitting on some Soc girl and her Soc boyfriend socked me in the nose," I said, "Then they might say I took 'self defense' a little far when I wouldn't stop punching him."

"That's what I thought," Henri said, "You're grounded, Emil."

"I know."

I turned around to go upstairs. I had a certain older brother I needed to seriously injure…

XXXXX

_Fall 1957_

"Finally," I said as I came out of my room, "I'm going to high school."

Remy heard me from the bathroom and laughed at my eagerness. "Why are you so excited, Emil? You're still an eighth grader. That means you're still in junior high, and you'll just have less funny teachers."

I shook my head. Remy was just like me when it came to the ladies. He would understand. "It's not the teachers I'm interested in, Rems," I said happily. I then walked downstairs and found Henri in the kitchen with Mercy.

"Hey, Mercy," I said, "I didn't know you were here." I took a seat opposite her and pulled up my bowl of cereal Henri had made for me. I put a spoonful in my mouth before I realized there was no milk in the bowl.

"Oh, I just dropped by to see Henri before he left to work," Mercy said as she passed the milk she had been using on her coffee. "I hardly get to see him, and I really missed him this past week," she finished explaining.

I nodded my head. Mercy was an alright girl. She wasn't my type, but for Henri…well she was just fine.

Remy came down the stairs at that point and began to say, "Well, Henri, it's our little _frère _is off to junior high at the high school," he made a sniffling noise and wiped away an invisible tear, "He's growing up so fast."

"Knock it off, Rems," Henri said.

I was grateful to Henri for that. I loved my brother, but come on!

XXXXXX

The classes had been, as Remy had warned, dull. The teachers were boring, and a certain _Mrs. Butterton _tried to hit on me. By the time last period art had rolled around I was super happy. None of the girls were new or exciting. I had seen them all before, and I was getting ready for a new adventure. My classmates would not supply that.

I turned into the art room and found the teacher. He was a darker man with slightly curl to his short hair and beard. Both of which were black. His brown eyes held warmth, and I could tell this man loved the subject he taught. He smiled when he saw me walk through the door.

"A new art student?" he asked good naturedly.

I nodded and smiled at the guy. It was hard to be gloomy in his presence I noted.

He smiled again in return and held his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Mr. Rosales," he said, "I'll be your art teacher. Why don't you sit by Jean? She's the upperclassman aid."

I nodded my head and started for the girl he mentioned. Then I finally took note of the girl herself. She had red hair and green eyes. She looked a little Socy, but that never stopped me before. I sat down and looked at her.

"Hi," I said, "My name's LeBeau, Emil LeBeau."

She laughed and said kindly, "Jean Grey. Nice to meet you, Emil. You're Remy's little brother, aren't you?"

I sank down into my chair a little bit before stating, "I prefer Emil, if you don't mind."

She laughed and her eyes sparkled a little, "I don't."

XXXXXX

When I got home that day, I was on cloud nine. Jean Grey had become the pinnacle of my existence, and I was going to make her want me. It was what I did best after all. Girls always fell in love with me. She would be no exception.

"How was your first day, Emil?" Henri asked as we sat down at the kitchen table for dinner. I pulled some chicken onto my plate before I replied.

"Awesome," I said when I decided to take my first bite.

"Why was it so great?" Remy asked. He hadn't been excited about starting school for another year. He had homework and was planning on not doing it.

"Last period art," was all I said.

Remy and Henri exchanged glances. Both of them knew I was no artist. In fact, the only reason I was taking that class was because all of the other electives were filled up that period. I would have rather been taking a PE course.

"Why's art so interesting?" Remy asked.

I sighed, "There's this girl there…"

Remy smirked, "Ah I see. What's her name?"

"Emil," Henri said sternly, "I don't want you playing with this _fille's_ emotions. Understand?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah Henri, I get it."

"So, what's her name?" Remy asked again, annoyed with being interrupted.

"Jean," I said, "Jean Grey."

Remy's smirk fell off his face and his red on black eyes darkened, "Jean Grey?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

He glanced at Henri then shook his head, "_Non,_ nothing's wrong."

XXXXX

After dinner Remy and I made our way upstairs to our room. In the hallway right outside our door, Remy turned to me. He had a serious face on, and he looked like he was ready to kill something.

"Emil," he said, his voice laced with urgency, "I don't want you talking to Jean Grey."

"What?!" I said, "Why the hell not?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Just do yourself a favor, Emil, stay away from her."

I nodded my head. I could tell there would be no arguing about this. However, I didn't plan on keeping my word.

XXXXX

I walked into last period art once again. School had been going on for several months, and Christmas break was fast approaching. I took my seat next to Jean. She smiled at me and said a "hello." Unbeknownst to my brother, I had continued to talk to Jean. I was well on my way to making her my girl. Then maybe, Remy would see he was wrong about her.

"Take out your charcoal pencils and sketch something in the room," said Mr. Rosales, "Anything. It could be a person, a chair; it could even be a pencil. Just use the shading techniques we went over on Monday."

I pulled out my sketch pad and decided to take my teacher's advice and draw a pencil. Jean did the same only she turned to me, "Mind if I draw you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Good," she said, "Just do your sketch. I want you to be natural."

I nodded, dumbstruck. I continued with my drawing then turned to her, "Jean?"

She looked up, "Yeah, Emil?"

"Would you want to go to the movies sometime with me?" I asked her shyly.

She smiled, "Sure, Emil. I'd love to."

XXXXX

_Fall 1958_

I took a long drag on the cigarette between my fingers. I stared at Bobby with pity in my eyes. "She's got Soc written all over her, Bobby."

I hated myself when I said those words. Here I was trying to stop Bobby from having happiness with a Soc when I was dating one behind my friend's backs. But I summed it all up to what they didn't know wouldn't kill them. And it certainly wouldn't kill me.

Bobby didn't listen to us and went to see his girlfriend, Lorna. As much as I truly didn't like her for Bobby, I didn't do too much to get in the way. Like I said, who was I to pass along judgment?

I told Remy and Henri I was going out for a walk. I did that from time to time, so they didn't ask too many questions. In reality, I was on my way to Jean's house. Ever since I asked her to the movies, it had been nothing but gold. Although, the gang never knew about it. We had been together a year, and it was the happiest year of my life.

I turned into her driveway and knocked on the door. She came to it quickly and yelled something of a good-bye to her folks.

"Hey, Emil," she said when she closed the door, "We just going for a walk?"

"Yeah," I said.

Boy, she sure was pretty. Her whole demeanor should have screamed Soc, but I ignored it. I didn't want to believe she was like the other Socs. She had, after all, put up with me for a year.

"Let's go then," she said playfully and took off walking ahead of me.

"Yeah," I said.

XXXXX

The week after that I bought a ring. It wasn't expensive, but I though I could give to her. It was about time we really made the whole thing official. I turned the corner to get to my locker when I heard voices coming from the adjacent hallway.

"How long are you gonna keep this up, Jean?" said a deep voice.

I recognized that voice. It belonged to Scott Summers, the biggest Soc in the school. He led the gang that always came to our neighborhood to cause trouble.

"I don't know," I heard a voice that sounded like Jean's say, "I've had him going for a year already. I could probably stretch it to two!"

"You know I don't like sharing you," Scott said, "Especially not with that greaser. You're Soc royalty, Jean. A queen deserves her king."

"I know, Scott," said Jean, "but it's fun toying with him. He's kind of nice, and I'd feel bad just dumping him."

"Jean," Scott said, "who cares about the greaser's feelings? I really am tired of sharing you with him."

I stepped out of the hallway then; Scott had his arms wrapped around Jean's waist, and she turned and her eyes filled with horror when she realized I had heard every word.

"Soc Queen?" I said.

"Emil, it's not…" She started but I stopped her.

"I heard every word," I said. "So this whole thing…it's been nothing but a big joke to you? To both of you?"

Scott didn't say anything. He just stood there with his arms over his chest and a smirk firmly in place.

"Emil," Jean said, but I cut her off again.

"I know it's what you wanted," I said, "But we're through."

I started to walk past Scott. I almost got to the door when I decided to turn around and punch him straight in the nose. When I my hand reeled back I saw that it was bloody. I smirked and then said, "Later Soc King." Then I turned to Jean, "All hail Jean the Soc Queen."

XXXXX

"Emil," Henri said, "The school called today. You got in a fight?"

"No," I said, "A fight means that someone tried to fight back. He didn't fight back."

Henri sighed, "What was it about this time?"

"He smirked at me," I said.

"Emil," Henri said dangerously.

"Just ground me and get it over with! Who cares why I did it? I did it, all right!"

Henri narrowed his eyes at me and then said, "I guess you're right. But I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, Emil. Until you tell me what happened, you're grounded for three weeks."

"Fine," I said and walked outside to the back porch.

I heard someone follow me, "Look, Henri just…"

"It's me," said Remy.

"Oh, I thought…"

"I know," Remy said. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"No," I replied.

"Why not?"

"You'll be more mad at me than Henri is." I said softly looking up at the sky.

"Emil," he said, "I'm not an idiot. I may not pay attention in class and not do any homework, but I'm not stupid. I knew you were seeing Jean after I told you to stay away from her."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you do it, Emil?" he asked.

"I…She…I don't know." I said.

"You didn't trust me?" He asked. He sounded hurt.

"I did, but….She played me, Rems. For a year. She played me. I thought I was the player."

Remy touched my shoulder. I turned around and was met with a tight brotherly hug. "Next time I tell you to stay away from someone, you'll listen, _non_?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You want to tell Henri what happened?" he asked.

"I'll be in in a minute."

Remy turned around and went back inside. I stayed watching the stars. Somewhere out there, there was a better place for me. I knew that somewhere, someday, I was going to forget all about Jean the Soc Queen.

XXXXX

**Like it? Hate it? Let me hear your opinion!**

**A/N I'm sorry if this reminds you of the whole Bobby chapter. Truth be told it's kind of supposed to. Emil and Bobby are the two sensitive guys when it comes to things like this. Only the two deal with it in different ways. If you recall Bobby doesn't do anything to his brother, and still wants to make amends meanwhile "making lame jokes." Emil, on the other hand shows his aggressiveness and punches Scott.**

**The opening scene is just used to show that Emil had always been aggressive. **

**All comments, questions, and suggestions are welcomed through reviews!  
**


End file.
